The Tale Of The Two Stars Who Walk
by Indraiel
Summary: This write speak about the travels of Indraiel, the main character of my first play through of the Dragon Age Origins game A city elf , and is beloved Leliana; after the game ending, when the two woman's decide to travel the world together.


Chapter one: In Memory Of My Star

This is the first chapter of my history based in the romance of my first Warden (Indraiel) and Leliana; the history will speak about the travels of Indraiel and Leliana after the game ending; but this first chapter speak about the first meeting of my Warden and Leliana in the past (During the game itself)

I hope that you like it, and I wait for your comments 

* * *

Not so long ago, I lived the worst days of my life: I was separated from the family, where I spent my entire life under the heels of the ones that always oppress us: the humans. And the one that offered me his home was lost in one of the most cruel and hopeless battles that have existed in this land.

But it was at this moment, when I lost all the things I love and the ones I thought I could love, traveling without a destiny, guided only be the stars with a weak feeling of courage. That gave me the strength to keep me on this path when I meet the real kindness of this world, I met her, the woman who would deliver me out of the darkness, to became my friend and lover.

I still remember the miserable town of Lothering. The kid that sought my help, after losing his mother. I can remember how he looked at me, how he accepted me regardless of my origin or race. He only asked for an act of kindness to relieve his pain, in the decayed chantry of the town.

The music of the Lothering inn; I still remember it beside her - beside Leliana - the woman that showed me the light on my path. She followed me and give me her help without asking anything in return, ever.

I doubted her intentions in the beginning, but this was but a cloud created be the prejudices of the past. I just needed the first wind of love to come from her, to leave this cloud behind.

She spoke about a vision, a vision in which the Maker itself asked her to follow me. Perhaps my first mistake was doubting that history, but something that is true for me now is that the Maker really mediated our meeting. I owe him my very happiness and existence, because without Leliana I never would have found a reason for my life.

A simple word, one simple Yes can change everything in our lives. Histories and loves; this is something I understand now. If I said No to Leliana, my future would have been the darkest, and a creature with this beauty and grace will be lost before the shadow that was corrupting the world.

In this moment, I return to life. I only needed to meet her a bit to understand that in the core of myself I was to stay beside her. Our racial differences, or the fact that we were both women did not matter. She was beautiful; her blue eyes reminded me of the stars that never stop shining in the sky, her soft and graceful face like the face of a girl, comforted me and made me forget the fatigue and the scars of the battle. Her bright hair gave me a warmth, a familiar warmth like I had in my old home.

And when she sang, her voice entered and traveled through my entire body. It makes me dream; dream about the great histories that she tells me of and the better times, times I know that someday may return to my life.

I was afraid in the beginning and she as well. Step by step, we became more and more intimate. First we tell histories to each other, after we speak about our pasts…

I still remember the night that she revealed the betrayal she suffered in the past to me; from the woman that one day she came to love. I feel a great agony for her, how is it possible that someone could do this to her? What type of demon was capable of betraying her beauty? But for my part, I felt a longing to love her and become the woman that will follow her forever; without causing harm or pain to her and I would only ask one thing in return, her love.

The time we spent together, it was filled with fantasies, songs, laughs and happiness. We were like a family. She became part of the family I lost in the past and I hers, returning it to her. However, I never could make a thing like that.

In the past was a moment that threatened our bindings, the woman that was betrayed Leliana. Returned to her life, and she was to confront her face to face. I followed my Leliana, like the lover I was.

In this moment, Leliana stood before the one, that was her companion in the past. But now, she looked at this woman like an enemy.

This woman, this monster, she not was human in this moment, telling me of the betrayals and crimes that Leliana committed in the past, during her life as a bard; but I do not listen to her. I never thought of the possibility that Leliana had been lying me all this time, or ever know that the love she shows to me was real and because of that, I stayed beside her in this fight.

In the end, Leliana let her escape with her word that she never will be part of her life again. But the doubts of her past return to Leliana with the memories of what she had done. She feared that her change was a lie to herself, and in the possibility that she betrayed me like she did a lot of times in the past. I fear the same thing and doubt about my own capacity to be loyal to her in the end, in the moment when our love will be tested.

But in the end, this moment of doubts when we look into each others' eyes with a real sincerity, to quell the fire of the discord and we did that. We turn off our fears to love again. I will never forget the kiss of that night, was the most magic and heartwarming that my lips, skin and spirit never felt before. After that, we are free. I tell Leliana that I love her more than any other and she does the same thing; we pass beautiful nights together and our souls never will be separated again.

Now I live with her, and she with me. We are a couple of women who love each other more than anything, a family joined in the deepest depths and two souls, that in the beginning were intended to stay together.

Leliana not only gives me love. Whe was my guide for the future, the only person that opens my spirit to remove the hatred that had been poisoning it. She returns the hope to me, the hope in the good things that this world has because in the end, I never imagined that I, and elf, will end loving a human woman. But this has been the luckiest find of my life.

She is my star, the star that guides me through the darkness and I'm her guardian, the guardian of hers innocence and grace. Together, we know that the way will be secure and prosperous.

Like she herself told me, I fell in love with her; knowing that the first thing I see when I waking up will be her, my Leliana. She gives me an infinite pleasure and a indescribable happiness. We feel secure, protected and loved when we stay with the other and sad or lonely in the moments that we are separated. When she shares her stories with me, she allows me to see with another's eyes, gives me the chance to be a hero of the past. The chance to know places I have never seen, the chance to live her fantasies and tales like my own life, with her by my side.

The tale that speaks about the woman hero Aveline, that shows the world the value of us; the women of this world. The tales of the Dalish elves that give me the chance to dream of a better world for my people or the legend of Andraste, the promised of the Maker, they make me rememeber, that kindness exists in this world and people that fight for it. And as now, the history that speaks about the soldier and the princess that now live as stars waiting for each other and crying for it.

I never can forget this. I never can forge the dreams that you give to me and I never can forget you Leliana, the thing I love most in this world.

Now I finally fulfill my duty as a Grey Warden and decide to to stay with her. Leaving all my past behind and travel with her to the end of the world and more, know her native land of Orlais and live all the things that the Maker shows to us. In the end, I declare my love to her. I give her my life and promise to protect her until my last breath, because I know that in any other place that no-one was by her side and I would never know this happiness.

* * *

In the end I need to give the thanks to Squeelookle (From the Biowere forums) for review my English writing…..really, I debt a lot of Thanks.

And thanks for reading my history, I enjoyed the time I spent make it.


End file.
